Any Which Way
by make-my-heart-beat
Summary: Alex Kingston still has her belly button piercing and wears a belly ring to an after-party. M rated because smut happens. One-shot.


**Author's note: This is a oneshot that I wrote prompted by a tumblr post about Alex Kingston having pierced her belly button quite a few years ago. Mattex. Smut. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It had seemed like a brilliant idea at the time. Now that she was in the middle of the dancefloor at the after-party having fully got into the music and having just been grabbed by the hips by Matt Smith, Alex Kingston knew in the back of her mind that she shouldn't really have worn her belly piercing tonight. It made her feel sexy and was the mark of the triumph over that horrible split she didn't even think about anymore. Goodness knew how much alcohol Matt had had, he ground against her and she wasn't in a mood to push men away. She was pleased of the contact. She wrapped her arms boldly around his neck and the thought that this was when most dancing couples kissed. Would she kiss him? She thought about it. Those sparkling dark blue eyes, the full but not overly full lips... It had been a mistake thinking about his lips because now she was staring at them. She dragged her gaze back up to meet his and his eyes almost pierced hers. His hands were still holding her hips securely.<p>

He leaned down and kissed her.

What he'd been thinking, he wasn't sure. He just knew that tonight she looked amazing. That plus her personality was incredible. Her outfit of a curve-clinging strapless black top and a knee length royal blue skirt teamed with black platform heels had caused his jaw to drop when he'd seen her earlier. He'd nearly gone over to her right then and ravished her but he'd thought it may be slightly inappropriate for an after-party, especially one that their co-stars were at. He hadn't been able to bear it after seeing her dancing like she was. The sway of her hips was enough to make a man beg and he'd bet that some had begged for mercy in the past.

It was only a quick kiss considering where they were but he couldn't not kiss her.

'Let's get some fresh air' he invited. She nodded her agreement, breathless after the surprise of him kissing her. They got outside and after quickly looking around to make sure they were alone; Matt took her hand and pulled her into an alcove across from the back of the hotel. He pushed her up against the wall and their hands were everywhere, Alex shocked that he was attracted to her and Matt thinking this was the best thing he'd done all month. His hands were in her hair, deepening the kiss and pushing his tongue into her hot mouth.

His hands moved down to her hips and pinned her against the wall with more force. Alex was nervous with anticipation; they both knew what they wanted from each other. His hands moved up to cup her breasts and she groaned at his touch. She pressed against his hands, moving her own hands to his waist and stroking down his back through his shirt. As her top came up from their frantic hand activities, Matt gasped. She looked down, her piercing was showing. Matt bit his lip and groaned, almost forgetting to breathe. From his facial expression she knew he loved it.

'Do you want to take this somewhere else?' she asked.

'Yes' he whispered very definitely in her ear. 'Are you staying at the hotel tonight?'

'I was planning to get a room at a different one down the road. I've reserved a room but left my things in Karen's room'

'I don't think you'll need anything' he was becoming less able to breathe with every touch. 'Let's go back inside. Here's my room key, wait for me there. I'll come up in five minutes'. She raised an eyebrow. 'Ok, probably about three minutes. Take the lift, I'll take the stairs. Fifth floor'

Alex sat on the bed, leaning back on her hands with her legs crossed. She was getting increasingly impatient and when Matt finally knocked on the door she rushed over and pulled him into the room, tangling her fingers in his hair. He grabbed her waist and they battled for control. She'd been silently panicking beforehand but now she needed satisfaction. She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the other side of the room. She broke the kiss to take in his chest and stroke up and down, he grabbed her again and lifted her so her legs were around his waist. She felt how hard he was and groaned exceptionally loudly. He was incredibly turned on by her reaction and the friction she was now causing him.

He threw her onto the bed and she pulled him down to her by his belt loops. He pinned her to the bed and took her top off, pinching her nipples through her gorgeously detailed black lacy strapless bra. He then remembered the piercing and moved down the bed, kissing down her cleavage and when he reached her stomach he stared for a minute at how the sparkling silver jewel made her golden skin glow and somehow become even sexier. He then lightly took the jewel in his mouth and tugged very gently whilst licking her belly button.

Her reaction was exceptional – her hips bucked up towards him and she had to grab the duvet in her fists to stop herself from grabbing his head and moving it lower down. After he'd swirled his tongue around the piercing and her belly button for a while, he pulled her skirt off, moaning his appreciation at her matching black lace thong. He ran his hands up her thighs and revelled in the curve of her hips. She was the best example of a matured woman he'd seen in his life, the way her body was so _done_, finished growing and just fantastic.

He kissed his way up to where her thong covered her opening then slid it down and off her. Biting his lip at the sight of her spread out underneath him, he stroked her opening; she was so wet for him that he pushed right in with ease.

Alex was so far gone that every movement was provoking a moan from her. Soon Matt couldn't take it anymore and he undid his trousers and shortly afterwards Alex took over, more urgently and soon they were both naked on the bed, kneeling opposite each other. Kissing again, she took him in her hand, squeezing and stroking. He sat down and parted his legs and Alex moved forwards on her knees. She sank down onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist. They both groaned as she accommodated him and they moved together, starting slowly and getting more and more frenzied as they got closer and closer.

Matt held Alex by the hips, using the most force he could to pound into her and they grew more and more frantic... Their tongues battled passionately as they built up further; he kissed and nipped her neck and she dragged her nails down his back. He moaned into her ear with hot breaths which drove her over the edge; she clenched around him and he let loose.

In the aftermath of their frenetic connection; they let out deep, satisfied breaths and stayed silent. When they had eventually regained the ability to move, they looked at each other, at a loss for what to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me a very happy writer :)<strong>


End file.
